


Both Sides

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a wise father that knows his own child (Shakespeare). [12/05/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Sides

## Both Sides

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. I'm not paranoid, but I know someone who is. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

He hadn't meant to start a fight, but this whole discovering a new bizarre skill every week was getting a bit old. It was kind of hard to jack off when you started floating just when things were getting good. Even harder to explain that to your parents. Wasn't starting fires while horny embarrassing enough? He hadn't wanted to talk about it, at least not without a chance to shower, and Lex had shown up at just the wrong moment, convincing Jonathon Kent that Lex must have had something to do with whatever was bothering Clark. Which he did, in a way, but not in the way his father was assuming. 

He hadn't been paying attention to much of anything but the feeling of cold water flowing over his body. It hurt, in a good way. The yelling had been distracting, and he'd focused in when he realized Lex was involved. "Every teenager has things they don't tell their parents." 

"Like what exactly?" 

"You know, just secrets." 

"Secrets. What do you know?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You wouldn't have used that word unless you meant something by it." 

"Mr. Kent, I assure you -" 

"What do you think you know? I swear if you breathe a word to anybody, if you hurt Clark in any way your money won't save you, Luthor. I will hunt you down." 

He had never been so thankful for superspeed as he rushed to get dry, dressed and downstairs before things went any further. "Dad stop." 

He physically got in between Lex and his father, sensing that this was the only way either one would notice his presence. 

"No, Clark, let him finish. It's not like he ever held back his feelings for me." 

"I'm not going to stand by and let him crucify you. You haven't done anything wrong. Nobody has." 

"Something's obviously bothering you, son. And just as obviously he had something to do with it." 

"What's wrong, Clark?" 

Great. Now he'd have to lie to Lex as well. "Go home, Lex. This isn't your fault." 

"But -" 

"It'll be fine. I'll call you, ok?" 

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah. You don't need to be here for this." 

"Okay. You'll call?" 

"I'll call." 

"Okay." 

"Okay. Bye." 

"Bye." Lex finally left, looking decidedly like he still wasn't convinced. 

Just as he'd expected, Jonathon had actually been holding back, and it didn't take long for him to get to what was actually on his mind. "A guy like him hanging out with a kid, he only wants one thing from you, son." 

Clark was so surprised that he laughed out loud. "What? Sex?" 

It was almost amusing to watch Jonathon's face, and he thought, crazily, that they might as well get this over with as his father managed to reply. "Yes." 

He laughed again. This was not how he'd pictured this conversation. "I know, dad. So do I." 

He'd stunned his father, who had one hand raised to his head in shock. "Have you. You haven't. Not with." 

"Have I had sex with Lex?" 

Jonathon could only nod. 

"No." The relief on his father's face angered him into elaborating. "Not that it's really any of your business, but he said no. Not until I'm eighteen. Believe me, I offered more than once." 

"You-" 

He nodded. "I can barely get a kiss out of him, because he doesn't want to get carried away." 

"I need to sit down." 

"You have to stop looking at him and seeing Lionel Luthor. He's not his father anymore than I am, Dad." His dad's mouth dropped again, only in hurt this time, and he cringed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

"No, you meant it." His dad looked exhausted. 

"Well, yeah. I guess I did. But only because you're not being fair to him. He's worked hard to respect you no matter what you say to him. You don't have to love him, just give him a chance like you would anyone else." 

The last part seemed to have an effect. 

"I. I'll try." 

"That's a good start, Dad. Thank you." 

"Just, be careful, okay? It's only because I love you." 

"I know. I love you, too." 


End file.
